Condenado gato
by mane-uchiha
Summary: Quien hubiese dicho que un pequeño gatito era lo unico que se necesitaba para sacar completamente de quisio al gran Uchiha... TWO-SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

.

* * *

><p><strong>Condenado Gato<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

-ven gatito…gatito, gatito, gatito, gatito…-dijo prácticamente cantando la palabra "gatito" con un tono de voz que claramente estaba elevado unos cuantos tonos más que lo normal.

_Miau_

-Teme, ¡con esa voz de loro borracho no vas a lograr que el gato baje de ahí!-señalo un rubio de ojos claros con obviedad- ¡tienes que mirarlo con cariño y mostrarle que en verdad no quieres destrozarlo!

_Miau_

-pero si eso es lo que quiero internamente dobe- mascullo un morocho casi en susurros. Está bien, quería matar al maldito gato, pero si no quería morir tenía que hacerlo bajar de cualquier manera, y levantar el tono de voz no lo había ayudado hasta el momento

-mishi mishi gatito...-volvió a intentarlo, pero parecía que el condenado gato no quería bajar de donde estaba.

_Miau_

-con amor Sasuke, con amooor- le carrasqueó Naruto a su costado, haciéndole señas con las manos en formas de corazón.

-¡amor un pepino! ¡BAJA YA MALDITO GATO INUTIL!- grito perdiendo de una vez por todos los estribos- ¡VOY A FREIR TU PEQUEÑO CULO CON UN CHIDORI!

-oh dios, Sakura Chan nos va a matar…- reflexionó el portador del Kyubi.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

FLASHBACK

Era una bonita mañana de verano cuando Sasuke Uchiha se levantó.

Hacía ya 14 meses que había regresado a aquella aldea, la cual lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos luego de acabar con Madara y ayudar a restaurar una ruinosa Konoha.

Luego de matar a su hermano en batalla, y de enterarse que fue un completo y total error, vagó entre malas influencias, dejándose llevar por la venganza y cegándose por el odio, cometiendo muchos errores.

Como tratar de asesinar a su antiguo y actual equipo.

El equipo 7 se había tratado de restaurar luego de la partida del Uchiha, pero con intentos fallidos y sustitutos a medias, sonaba lógico partir varios meses al año en busca del verdadero integrante del mismo.

El único heredero del clan Uchiha no lo pensó dos veces cuando sus antiguos compañeros lo interceptaron e intentaron acabar con su preciada y anhelada venganza. Por lo que lo más lógico, leal y compañero que se le ocurrió hacer fue lanzarse con katana en mano hacia cualquiera de las yugulares de los presentes.

¿Bonito no? Pues esa no es la historia.

Meses más tarde el Uchiha recapacitó, vio que Konoha era su hogar, que el sake no era bueno, que Madara era su enemigo, el equipo siete sus amigos, Orochimaru un pedófilo, que Papa Noel no existía y decidió volver a la aldea.

No es necesario explicar que a pesar de las mil y una que se había mandado el muchacho, el hecho de que salvara a la aldea de la desaparición inevitable, le resto unos cuantos decibeles a su condena como traidor de Konoha. Además, que el equipo siete lo recibiese sin condiciones y considerando que luego de matarlos, había salvado su pellejo, su condena quedo prácticamente en la nada.

Y allí se encontraba él. Acostado en la mullida cama que compartía con una bonita muchacha de cabello rosado. Inteligente a más no poder, terca como una mula, pero compasiva como una monja.

Giro para observarla y le quito unos mechones de la cara. Se veía tan serena mientras dormía, y sin embargo cuando se enojaba era peor que Kakashi sin su Icha Icha Paradise, por lo que despertarla no parecía la mejor idea en el momento.

Y menos cuando la muchacha, horas atrás, había llegado derecho a acostarse luego de 32 horas de corrido sin pegar un ojo.

El café hacia maravillas.

O el sake.

O lo que fuese. Aunque fuese poco ético atender a pacientes enfermos luego de tomarse un shot de ese fuerte alcohol. De todas maneras, por quejas presentarse con Tsunade. Y mucha suerte con eso.

Se retiro de la cama con los movimientos de un ninja profesional, tomo su ropa y se dirigió a la habitación contigua a tomar una ducha. Minutos después, con su ropa de Jounin ya colocada, tomo las llaves de la puerta principal y salió de la casa.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Itadakimasu!- grito Naruto con los palillos señalando al cielo como si el plato de ramen fuese el mismo regalo de dios.

-Muchacho, no es que no me agrade que comas mi ramen- señalo el dueño del Ichiraku Ramen a su cliente estrella- pero hoy has batido tu record! ¡Mañana no podrás ni salir del baño!

-deh ezzo me hencarffo fo!- le respondió escupiendo pedazos de fideos a la cara del amable señor- fa estoih po tefminaf

-ya lo veo Naruto - dijo rascándose la cabeza- Oye, aquel que va allá no es el Uchiha?

-Eff?- giró bruscamente, tirando su preciado plato de ramen en el proceso- ¡No! ¡Mi querido ramen! Esto es culpa del teme, ¡voy a matarlo!-menciono con lagrimas en los ojos y una determinación palpable de recuperar el dinero que perdió al tirar ese plato con maravillas culinarias, para luego, volver y comprar mas ramen, obviamente.

El Uchiha, completamente ajeno a toda la situación deprimente que se había generado dentro del Ichiraku, siguió caminando en busca de Dios sabe que.

-¡teme!- escuchó una insoportable voz gritarle-¡Teme destruye maravillas!

Decidiendo que no podía seguir caminando por la aldea con un inútil gritándole "teme", "ramen", "asesino", "delicioso ramen", "devuélveme el dinero", "preciado ramen", y una sarta de barbaridades más que palabra por medio involucraban la palabra RAMEN, paró.

La gente ya lo estaba mirando raro, y no era porque fuese extremadamente buen mozo, sino porque tener algo parecido a una mosca que te persigue por media aldea sin recibir algún tipo de contestación tuya, ni siquiera un "lárgate", te colocaba en la categoría o de: "maniático insensible" o "completamente sordo".

De todas maneras, y fuese cual fuese la razón, Naruto lo estaba perjudicando.

-¿Tsk, qué quieres dobe?- preguntó asqueado. No tendría ni que estar teniendo esa conversación con el rubio- ¿te volvió a ganar Akamaru en quien es el animal más incompetente de la aldea?

-¡no maldito teme! ¡Sabes bien que me hiciste desperdiciar mi delicioso ramen!- le gritó, apuntándolo con un dedo acusador justo frente a sus narices.

-¿Qué yo qué Naruto?- le dijo incrédulo.

-¡Sí! Cuando pasaste por Ichiraku por gusto para hacer que yo volteara ingenuo y con tú telepatía tiaras mi ramen al suelo para hacerme sufrir!- le explico completamente seguro de su hipótesis- ¡me debes dinero para más ramen Uchiha!

-Espero que esto sea una especie de broma dobe, porque estas sonando más estúpido de lo que en verdad eres- le contestó burlón- lo que es increíble…

-¡no lo es! ¡Dame dinero! ¡Mi preciado ramen me espera! ¡Tú lo tiraste! ¡Dame dinero!- comenzó a gritar el rubio otra vez en medio del sendero del centro de la aldea. Genial, ¿no podía hacerlo en un lugar menos concurrido no?

-¡ya basta dobe!- exclamó tapándole la boca con una mano- ¡¿si te doy dinero te callas y me dejas en paz por el resto del día?

-mmhhhf- e respondió el muchacho a través de la mano del Uchiha.

-Bien, tengo que volver a buscar a la casa. Pero no hagas ni un solo ruido cuando entremos, salvo que estés pidiendo por una sentencia de muerte.- le informo quitando la mano de la boca del portador del Kyubi.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cuando los muchachos ingresaron luego de varios minutos de luchar con la difícil cerradura de la puerta principal, la cual parecía haberse quedado atascada por motivos desconocidos, no se esperaban lo que encontraron.

Si le preguntaban al Uchiha que era lo que más odiaba en el mundo probablemente la lista iría algo parecida a la siguiente:

1) Uchiha Madara

2) Cualquier tipo o estilo de Fangirls

3) Sai

4) Karin

5) Ramen

6) Su cumpleaños

7) Icha Icha Paradise

8) Alimentos dulces

9) Uzumaki Naruto

10) Animales

Obviamente, la lista negra, como el muchacho la había denominado años atrás, había sufrido sus modificaciones al pasar el tiempo, como por ejemplo, Uchiha Itachi solía tener el honor de ocupar el primer lugar de la dichosa lista, sin embargo, debido a conocidas circunstancias, bajo considerablemente de puesto.

Por otra parte, el inventario de elementos odiados por el muchacho, tenía modificaciones diarias. El top 10 de las cosa más odiadas, raramente cambiaban de posición, salvo por alteraciones momentáneas, las cuales se volvían insignificantes con el correr de los días, como por ejemplo ser acosado por Karin camino al entrenamiento lo que generaba la rápida escala de la muchacha al segundo puesto de la lista.

De todas maneras, era un artículo mental privado del Uchiha, que no podía darse a conocer porque afectaría amplia y notoriamente la dignidad y el orgullo del muchacho.

La lista tenía todo lo que el Uchiha no quería las veinticuatro horas del día a su alrededor, y sin embargo, una de esas cosas la tenía a su izquierda, de cabello rubio, molesto, inquieto e insoportable, y la otra la tenía enfrente y era blanca, pequeña, con bigotes y cara de inocente.

Definitivamente el mundo había complotado para cagarle la existencia.

No solo le tenía que regalar plata a su compañero sin razón lógica aparente.

Sino que también tenía que llegar a su casa para encontrarse a SU MUJER, en el piso con otra COSA.

O coso.

O lo que fuese aquella bola de pelos blanca y ojos claros.

-¿Qué…es…eso…Sakura?-preguntó el morocho lo mas tétricamente posible.

-Oh Sasuke Kun, me estaba preguntando en donde andabas- le dijo amablemente, ignorando olímpicamente el intento de intimidarla del muchacho segundos atrás- Naruto, tenes un fideo en la frente…

-¡Vaya! Gracias Sakura chan- le dijo maravillado, para luego sacarse el fideo con la mano y comérselo- Oye, ¿qué es esa bola blanca que tienes ahí?

-¡es un gatito! ¿No es hermoso?- preguntó ignorando la cerdada de su amigo, y retirando al gatito de su pecho con ambas manos para enseñárselo a los muchachos.

-saca a ese intento de animal de esta casa Sakura- replicó Sasuke-¿de dónde lo sacaste?

-no le digas eso Sasuke kun, ¿no ves que puede oírte?- reprocho la pelirrosa para luego mirar al pequeño gato- papa no quiso decirte eso cariño.

Ver como la muchacha le contestaba al gato, y le hablaba en una voz tierna y extrañamente seductora lo enervaba. ¡Ella solo usaba esa voz con él! ¡Y ahora un maldito gato estaba robándole a sakura! Ya veía como venia la situación, ella iba a querer quedarse con el condenado gato.

La conocía. Y sabía que dentro de poco le pondría ojitos, lo miraría con cariño, tal vez largaría algunas lágrimas y voilá, el maldito felino se quedaría.

Observando un poco al animal, vio que no tenía nada de interesante. Era completamente blanco y parecía como si una descarga de chidori lo hubiera alcanzado de lo erizado que estaba. Pero el colmo fue que cuando lo miró a los ojos, el condenado felino lo estaba mirando.

Pero no lo miraba con curiosidad o amabilidad.

¡NO!

El jodido gato parecía estar riéndose de él silenciosamente, mientras que le ronroneaba a Sakura.

Oh sí, eso era la guerra.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hacía varios minutos que la conversación se había estancado.

Sakura seguía acariciando al pequeño animal junto con Naruto, mientras que el se encontraba en el asiento de enfrente ideando cientos y cientos de maneras de aniquilar a ese gato y salir victorioso.

El condenado animal ronroneaba mientras que el estaba con un ánimo de perros.

Solo, sentado en el sillón que enfrentaba a su mujer y su amigo, llego a una conclusión.

El gato debía morir.

No era porque le estuviese robando la atención de Sakura. ¡No!

Tampoco porque su mejor amigo parecía haber encontrado otra estúpida excusa para pasearse por su casa sin invitación. ¡No, tampoco era eso!

Ni era porque el maldito felino había llenado medio sillón con sus molestos y blancos pelos. ¡No, que va!

Era por el simple y mero hecho de que el ODIABA a los gatos.

Bueno, tal vez el resto de las condiciones influía algo en su odio hacia el pequeño animal, pero solo un poco. Y nada más que un poco.

Analizando un poco más la situación, decidió que lo mejor era idear un plan para acabar con todo aquello. Oh sí.

Y creó una lista mental de los pasos a seguir, la cual más o menos iba así:

.

**Objetivo: linchar al gato.**

**Fase 1)** sacar a Sakura de la casa: razón: si Sakura se llega a enterar que el siquiera tuvo la idea de lastimar a su preciado hijo, como ella lo había denominado, el único muerto iba a ser él. Además, con la muchacha en la casa, no había manera de que le jodido gato la dejara sola.

**Fase 2)** matar al gato: con una técnica limpia y certera, el condenado animal debía desaparecer de aquella casa por el bien de su salud mental. NOTA: asegurarse de luego aprender un jutsu anti gatos o algo por el estilo para evitar futuros inconvenientes.

**Fase 3)** actuar desentendidamente y procurar hacer entender a Sakura, calmadamente que la madre del gatito toco la puerta y lo vino a buscar. NOTA: procurar poner la mejor cara y fingir tristeza de manera de no levantar sospechas.

.

¡_PERFECTO!-_pensó. Era un plan completamente a prueba de fallas.

El gato se iría y el podría retomar su feliz vida junto a su rosada novia y su inútil amigo.

Ahora lo único que debía hacer era poner en marcha su plan. Por tanto debía sacar a su novia de la casa. Lo que era sumamente sencillo.

¿Qué tan difícil era pensar una inocente frase que lograse sacar a Sakura de la casa? Pan comido.

-¡Quiero comer torta!- exclamó antes de que pudiera procesar aquellas palabras.

_¿Comer torta? ¿Que acaso eres idiota Uchiha? ¡NI SIQUIERA TE GUSTA LA TORTA! _Se reprocho mentalmente.

Ok, si, probablemente se había emocionado con esto de hacer desaparecer ale estúpido gato y se había olvidado de recordarle a su cerebro que solo debía decir cosas coherentes y no frases que lo pusieran en la misma categoría que Naruto como "idiotas sin remedio".

Dios, ese gato lo sacaba de sus cabales.

Naruto y Sakura lo miraban con los ojos como platos. ¡Segundos atrás el Uchiha había gritado que quería comer torta!

Uchiha Sasuke. El Heredero Uchiha.

Ese que aborrece todo lo que fuese dulce o remotamente azucarado.

Por lo que lo primero que surgió en la mente de ambos fue _"esta drogado"._

-¿Torta?- pregunto con asombro la muchacha- ¿así como una de esas cosas dulces que tanto odias?

-¡SI! ¡Torta!- volvió a repetir. Carajo, debió de haber cambiado de tema, porque cada vez que mencionaba la palabra torta se sentía más y más estúpido.

Naruto y Sakura se miraron por unos segundos para luego estallar en una maratón de risas. Solamente les faltaba tirarse al suelo y rodar agarrándose el estómago.

El morocho observo como aquellos dos jóvenes morían de la risa a costa suya, prácticamente llorando. Maldición, sí, había pedido torta, pero tampoco es que hubiese dicho que quería ver a Lee en tanga, o a Kakashi bailar la macarena.

Era una estúpida y dulce torta.

¡Y ni siquiera le gustaba!

Dios, ahora sí que quería destrozar al gato.

Y hablando de felinos, volvió su vista hacia el mismo, para encontrárselo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¿Quién fue el idiota que dijo que los gatos no sonreían?

El condenado gato se estaba riendo del junto con el resto. ¡El maldito animal quería joderle la existencia!

-¡ya basta!- exclamó parándose de un salto- Sakura, ve a comprarme esa torta y deja de reírte, no seas molesta.

-está bien Sasuke Kun- dijo tratando de reprimir la risa que quería escaparse de entre sus labios, pero fallando ampliamente- te traeré una rica torta de chocolate…

Ante la palabra chocolate, el Uchiha no pudo hacer más que reprimir el insistente estimulo de su cuerpo de vomitar. En el amor y la guerra todo se vale. Por tanto, si comer torta de chocolate luego, era lo que se necesitaba para desaparecer a ese gato, lo haría.

Además, probablemente luego podría inventar algún tipo de maniobra para hacer desaparecer aquella asquerosa torta.

Oh si, era un plan a prueba de tontos.

Luego de aplaudirse mentalmente por su genialidad e inteligencia, Sasuke volvió sus oscuros ojos ante la parejita que se encontraba frente suyo, para encontrarse a Sakura dejando el blanco gato seguro en el regazo de Naruto, para luego tomar su bolso, su abrigo y salir de la casa.

Fase 1 completa.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-muy bien gato, ahora solo somos tu y yo-dijo con malicia el Uchiha, para luego abalanzarse sobre el gato en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Obviando completamente que la base del gato no era su sillón, si no su ruidoso amigo, por lo que no vio venir la patada que se ensartó en el medio de su cara.

-¡ah! Qué carajo hiciste dobe!- le grito encolerizado sobándose la cara con ambas manos.

-¡me defendí! ¡Venias a atacarme con cara de asesino en serie!- reprocho el rubio apuntándole con un dedo acusador, mientras que con la otra sostenía al gatito sobre su pecho.

-¡estúpido! ¡Quería al gato!- le gritó con aura maligna- ahora ¡entrégamelo antes de que decida desfigurarte el culo a patadas!

-¡teme asesino!- exclamo sorprendido- ¡quieres asesinar a un indefenso gatito!

-Tsk, no exageres, no quiero asesinarlo- contestó bufando y mirando hacia el costado- solo quiero hacerlo desaparecer… ¡además ese gato es tomo menos indefenso!

-…- Naruto no podía articular palabra porque estaba aguantando la nueva maratón de risas que amenazaba con salir de su boca.

-¡No te atrevas a reírte!- dijo con aura tenebrosa- el maldito gato no ha hecho más que mirarme con sorna y burlarse de mi desde que llegue a esta casa, así que lo más lógico es que se vaya de este lugar.

-¿el gato se burla de vos?- preguntó sorprendido el rubio- ¿te das cuenta de lo estúpido que suena eso teme?

-Hmp…-contesto como niño pequeño sin su dulce, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-¿se está burlando ahora?-continuó Naruto con gracia.

-…Tsk, si lo hace- contestó ofendido- ¡se está riendo de mi, y para los bigotes como tomándome el pelo! ¡Lo digo en serio Naruto, ese gato está pidiendo una sentencia de muerte!

-….hahahahaha- estalló por fin su rubio amigo.

-NA-RU-TO deja de reírte por tu propio bien- señaló con rabia.

-haha está bien teme, está bien- finalizó para luego limpiar unas cuantas lagrimas de sus mejillas-

-Ahora dame el gato y no tendré que matarte- le dijo tranquilamente pero perforando el gato con la mirada.

-¿Qué? ¡No pienso dejar que mates al gato!- le gritó apretando aun mas al gato sobre su pecho.

-¡dame al condenado gato Naruto!- exclamó para luego tirarse sobre el rubio, con ambas manos estiradas hacia adelante, con la clara intención de estrujar al gato en la primera de poder.

-¡Sasuke mira lo que hiciste!- espetó el portador del Kyubi lanzando empujando al Uchiha, quien en tal acto de odio contra el pequeño animal, se había tirado sobre él y ahora estaba con cara de psicópata prácticamente sentado arriba suyo y observando el techo.

-Tsk, maldito gato escurridizo…-reflexionó- ¿cómo demonios hizo para subirse allí arriba?

El gatito, pequeño como era, parecía tener las habilidades de un jounin. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el animal había pasado de estar seguro en los brazos de su compañero de equipo, a estar perfectamente seguro en las alturas de aquella habitación.

El living estaba ambientado al estilo rustico, por lo que la madera era el factor clave de aquel lugar, muy a pesar de Sasuke, quien se había negado rotundamente un año atrás a que la pelirrosa le redecorara el living a su gusto.

De todas maneras, aquel pequeño acto de diseñadora de la muchacha años atrás, le estaba dando el pie ahora, al blanco gato de escaparse de una muerte segura.

Unas de las vigas de las columnas de madera de aquella habitación, estaban unidas a una especie de viga, la cual actuaba más de adorno que como soporte para la casa, y el astuto gato, haciendo uso de sus habilidades felinas, se había trepado hasta lo alto de la columna y los miraba.

Pero no con miedo.

Los miraba con gracia.

-¡míralo Naruto!- exclamó Sasuke señalando al gato con un dedo acusadoramente- ¡se está burlando de nosotros!

-pues… ¡pues si es verdad!- dijo sorprendido- parece que hasta se estuviera riendo de nosotros…

-¡VISTE! ¡Yo te lo dije! ¡Me hubieras dejado aniquilarlo cuando tuve oportunidad, ahora la única manera de bajarlo e ahí es destruyendo media casa!- grito encolerizado y apretando los puños.

-Pero teme, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser hacer bajar al gatito de ahí?- reflexiono el rubio mirando al Uchiha con indiferencia.

-Ese gato es diabólico Naruto, ¡sabe que no queremos acariciarlo!... no va a bajar a voluntad propia- explico enfurecido.

-Pues bien, ¡entonces tengo un plan!- exclamó el rubio mientras levantaba la mano en señal de que se le había prendido la lamparita.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sasuke no podía sentirse más humillado en ese momento.

Toda la situación referente al gato claramente lo había sacado de sus cabales, hasta el punto de decir cosas incoherentes, hablar con un gato, y hacerle caso a las ideas de Naruto.

¿Quién diablos es tan estúpido como para hacerle caso a las ideas de Naruto?

Pues, ciertamente Uchiha Sasuke lo era.

Hacía ya unos largos veinte minutos que ambos shinnobis se encontraban escondidos bajo de la mesa de la cocina.

Escondidos, en este caso sería la palabra clave, ya que si tomamos por esconderse a dos personas tiradas en el piso de la cocina, bajo una larga mesa de madera, con negros binoculares y un aura maligna a más no poder.

Más que esconderse, estaban asechando al gato y conspirando para hacerlo bajar.

Veinte largos y malditos minutos hacia ya que el Uchiha estaba tirado como un completo inepto en el piso de su propia cocina. Cuando el rubio propuso la idea, lo primero que le paso por la mente fue _"estás loco por solo considerarlo", _pero dadas las circunstancias y que estaba desesperado por acabar con el gato antes de que Sakura llegara, toda la situación parecía gritarle que hiciera lo que Naruto le decía.

Lo que evidentemente fue un error.

No solo el gato no había bajado, sino que ahora tenía frio por estar tirado sobre baldosas, y estaba aun más frustrado que antes.

Y se sentía estúpido.

El gato, nada tonto, no había tenido mejor idea que acicalarse mientras esperaba que su futura dueña volviese, emitiendo algún que otro maullido entre medio.

Y esos ruidos gatunos estaban por volver locos a ambos muchachos.

No había que ser genio para saber que el gato se estaba burlando de ellos. ¿Cuándo no, no? ¿En qué mundo no sucede ese estilo de cosas?

No había nada allí que evidenciara que la estupidez de Naruto era contagiosa, y que claramente el Uchiha había sido expuesto a una larga dosis de ella.

_Miau_

Allí estaba otra vez, el molesto sonido.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-¡Ya basta!- escupió el Uchiha para luego pararse con rapidez, tirar los binoculares al olvido y caminar en zancadas hasta el living- ¡me niego a esperar como un idiota, hasta que le condenado gato se digne a bajar!

-¿y qué pretendes hacer, oh gran sabio Uchiha?- respondió con burla Naruto, quien lo había seguido hasta la habitación contigua.

-¿a los gatos les gusta que los llames no? ¡Pues eso mismo voy a hacer!- replico orgulloso de su conclusión.

Lo que nos lleva a nuestra situación Inicial.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-ven gatito…gatito, gatito, gatito, gatito…-dijo prácticamente cantando la palabra "gatito" con un tono de voz que claramente estaba elevado unos cuantos tonos más que lo normal.

_Miau_

-Teme, con esa voz de loro borracho no vas a lograr que el gato baje de ahí!-señalo un rubio de ojos claros con obviedad- tienes que mirarlo con cariño y mostrarle que en verdad no quieres destrozarlo!

-pero si eso es lo que quiero internamente dobe- mascullo un morocho casi en susurros. Está bien, quería matar al maldito gato, pero si no quería morir tenía que hacerlo bajar de cualquier manera, y levantar el tono de voz no lo había ayudado hasta el momento

-mishi mishi gatito...-volvió a intentarlo, pero parecía que el condenado gato no quería bajar de donde estaba.

_Miau_

-con amor Sasuke, con amooor- le carrasqueó Naruto a su costado, haciéndole señas con las manos en formas de corazón.

-¡amor un pepino! ¡BAJA YA MALDITO GATO INUTIL!- grito perdiendo de una vez por todos los estribos- ¡VOY A FREIR TU PEQUEÑO CULO CON UN CHIDORI!

-oh dios, Sakura Chan nos va a matar…- reflexionó el portador del Kyubi.

_Miau_

Sin perder más tiempo, Sasuke comenzó a preparar un chidori. No uno muy grande que ocasionara que la casa se les viniera completamente abajo, pero si lo suficientemente potente como para freír al gato.

Y justamente en esa posición fue que los encontró Sakura al ingresar a la casa.

Su pobre mascota con cara de aterrada en las alturas de esa habitación, Sasuke con cara de loco, creando un chidori que con seguridad iba dirigido a su pobre mascota, y Naruto unos metros más atrás, con la misma expresión de frustrado que su amigo, pero sin ningún tipo de ataque a la vista.

-¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo Uchiha?- preguntó Sakura con una voz más tenebrosa de lo normal.

-…Hmp…-contestó. Claramente fue lo único que se le ocurrió articular. Un Uchiha nunca tiene miedo, pero debía reconocer que el hecho de que Sakura lo hubiera pescado con las manos en la masa, y le estuviera hablando con esa voz, provocaba que las piernas se le hicieran gelatina.

-¿estabas tratando de lastimar a mi gato?-volvió a preguntar.

-….

-…

_Miau_

Genial, ahora el gato si hablaba, y solo para hundirlos. Maldito animal.

-¿Naruto…?-le preguntó Sakura directamente como último recurso de que le rubio hablara por miedo.

-¡yo no fui Sakura chan, lo juro! ¡El teme me obligo a ayudarlo a freír a tu gato!- grito asustado, para luego darse cuenta de que había escapado de una sentencia de golpes con Haruno Sakura, para inscribirse en una maratón de dolor infinito con Uchiha Sasuke.

Sintiéndose completamente traicionado y sin escapatoria, ya que su mejor amigo lo había vendido, y el gato, quien ya no estaba en las alturas, sino a los pies de su novia, lo miraba con gracia, el Uchiha no tuvo más remedio que usar su última alternativa.

Dar lastima.

Sí, era uno de los ninjas más poderosos, pero eso no significara que fuera estúpido y quisiese tener a Sakura como verdugo. Además, conociéndola, probablemente lo dejaría sin día del padre.

-es todo culpa del gato- refuto el morocho- no hacía más que mirarme con gracias, y acapararte.

-…-Sakura se había quedado muda. ¿Su novio estaba celoso?- Sasuke, ¿tu estas de verdad celoso del pequeño gato?

-Tsk….-rezongó por lo bajo.

-Oh dios, si lo estas- dijo rápidamente para luego dejar escapar una pequeña risa- No tienes por qué preocuparte, soy tuya… además, el gatito ya tiene hogar. Parece ser que tenten quiera una mascota, y como se que los gatos no son tu animal favorito, pues se lo regalé.

_¡SI! ¡Ohh si! ¡Adiós al condenado gato! ¡Y lo mejor de todo, es que ahora podía ver al Hyuuga retorcerse de desesperación para eliminarlo!- _pensó. La vida no era tan mala después de todo.

-Hmp… pero te aclaro que yo no estaba celoso- murmuro por lo bajo mientras que su novia lo abrazaba por la cintura.

-como tu digas Sasuke Kun- dijo dulcemente la pelirrosa- ahora, ¿Quién quiere torta?

_¡Oh dios no!_ Se había salvado de un castigo para meterse en otro.

Al final de cuentas, alguien hoy si había decidido joderle la vida.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

¡Hola!

¿Les gusto?

Me he reído demasiado haciendo esta historia. Espero que ustedes también lo hagan.

No sé si hacerle una continuación, así que por ahora va a continuar siendo un one-shot. Supongo que depende de ustedes si hago una secuela o no.

¡Saludos!

¡Y disfruten!

**¿Me dejan algún review?**


	2. Adios gato hola infierno

.

* * *

><p><strong>NO MATTER WHAT<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Y decir que él juro que iba a ser fácil tener un hijo…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pensar que unos nueve meses atrás había tratado de asesinar a un pequeño gato blanco por tratar de robarle a su mujer, lo ponía en una situación incómoda. Y no porque lo lamentase, porque verdaderamente no lo hacía, ya que en el momento, el gato lo había encabronado a tal punto que matarlo parecía ser la conclusión más lógica. Aunque no lo había logrado, el maldito animal había salido de su vida, alegrándole la existencia.

Entonces, ¿Por qué se encontraba resignado sentado en la estúpida banca en la que había dejado a Sakura años atrás? ¿Por qué no estaba acurrucado con su perfecta mujer, en vez de exponerse a tal frio?

La respuesta era simple. Su novia lo había corrido.

¿Quién hubiese dicho que Sakura, la mujer que lo amaba a más no poder, que daría la vida por él de serlo necesario, lo correría de su residencia?

¡De su propia casa!

Tal vez una Sakura normal y alegre no lo haría. Tal vez una Sakura ovárica y malhumorada lo pensaría. Pero definitivamente una Sakura embarazada, con antojos, exceso de hormonas y sentimientos si lo haría.

Días luego del intento de asesinato del peludo gato, su mujer había quedado embarazada, lo que no era una sorpresa, ya que no paraban de hacerlo en ningún momento. Además, reconstruir el clan Uchiha, había pasado a ser la prioridad número uno desde el momento en que Itachi había pasado a mejor vida.

Entonces, si tal el embarazo, a pesar de haber sido una sorpresa, no era indeseado, ¿Por qué la mujer lo había corrido?

¡Por no haber conseguido un estúpido pote de ramen con chocolate!

.

**FLASHBACK**

-Sasuke-kun- escuchó una voz a su lado.

-...

-Psst ¡Sasuke-kun!-volvió a murmurar tocándole el hombro.

-ya cállate Sakura- dijo mientras que ocultaba su cabeza bajo la mullida almohada.

-¡Sasuke Uchiha!- le grito con una fina voz y a centímetros del oído- Escúchame cuando te hablo.

Encabronado, con sueño y ahora, parcialmente sordo, el Uchiha se sentó en la cama.

-¿Qué carajo quieres a esta hora Sakura?- le gritó- ¡son las tres de la mañana!

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, solo escucho un sonido ahogado acompañado por el movimiento de sabanas. Cuando quiso acordar, su mujer estaba metida bajo las sabanas llorando y repitiendo algo como _"Sasuke-kun no me quiere"_ y _"me ha gritado"._

Completamente arrepentido, el Uchiha trato de retirar la sabana que cubría su rosa cabellera.

-Ya Sakura, lo lamento ¿está bien?- susurro mientras tiraba de la colcha, la cual no parecía moverse, cortesía de la muchacha y de su fuerza sobre humana.

-…- Otro llanto acompaño el comentario. Ok, tal vez había sido muy brusco.

-Sakura… no lo dije enserio- susurro por sobre la colcha- vamos, por favor sal de ahí abajo.

Sin hacerse desear un segundo más, la muchacha retiro la colcha. Su rostro, empapado en lágrimas, vaya a saber dios como hizo para perder tanto líquido en esos pocos segundos, estaban abiertos de par en par y mostraban un brillo esperanzador.

-¿De verdad lo dices?- preguntó sentándose rápidamente, acompañando su frase con un pequeño mohín en su boca.

-Hmp...- murmuro a sabiendas que la mujer iba a entender completamente el significado de su monosílabo.

-Aw Sasuke-kun, eres tan tierno.

El Uchiha no omitió comentario. El mes anterior habían tenido una situación parecida, y una pequeña contestación sin gracia, había ocasionado que la mujer lo mandara de un golpe al campo de entrenamiento. Si había algo que había aprendido en esos nueve meses de embarazo de la pelirrosa, era lo siguiente: CON LAS EMBARAZADAS NO SE JODE.

Podía parecer estúpido, pero una risita extraña, un comentario mal calculado o un movimiento de cuerpo diferente a lo normal, podía costarle un pase directo al hospital. Y quien quiere ir al hospital, cuando la doctora más importante, era quien le había propinado tales golpes.

El ciertamente no era estúpido y no quería arriesgarse.

-Ahora dime… ¿para qué me despertaste Sakura?- Repitió sobándose los ojos, en un fallido intento de mantener la concentración en su mujer y no en el cómodo colchón.

-Oh cierto… es que quiero que vayas a comprarme Ramen con chocolate- respondió sonriente.

-¿Ramen con qué?

-Con chocolate- contesto con obviedad.

-Eso no existe Sakura- murmuró lo mas delicadamente posible.

-Si existe Sasuke-kun…

-No, no existe

-SI existe Uchiha…

-¡No existe Sakura! En la cocina hay ramen y chocolate… ¡ve y mézclalos!- contesto encabronado, arrepintiéndose al instante.

-¡Uchiha Sasuke!-dijo tétricamente- Vas a mover tu bonito trasero de esta cama y vas a ir al almacén mas cercano a comprarme un pote de ramen con gusto a chocolate ¿¡Fui lo suficientemente clara o tengo que repetirlo!

-N-no no…- gritó saltando de la cama como un resorte, haciendo señas con ambas manos protegiéndose de cualquier misil que pudiese volar a su rostro.

-Gracias Sasuke-Kun, eres un cielo- respondió contenta, para luego rotar en la cama con la clara intención de volver a dormirse- no demores…

-Tsk…

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**.**

Recordando el increíble momento en el que había caído en la telaraña de su esposa, no pudo evitar pensar si el llanto había sido parte de una especie de plan macabro por parte de Sakura para vengarse de haberla dejado embarazada.

Porque pensándolo bien, eran sus espermatozoides…. Ya podía imaginarse la sarta de barbaridades que la muchacha le iba a estar gritando en la sala de partos.

Tal vez existía una especie de manual que se les entregaba a las mujeres acerca de cómo hacerle la vida imposible al hombre que te dejo embarazada. A aquel que no menstrua, que no va a tener que pasar en su vida por la experiencia de tener un hijo. Aquel cuya única preocupación es encontrar un agujero donde meter su miembro.

Tal vez las enfermeras hacían un cursito y les enseñaban a las madres a cómo hacer sufrir tanto al hombre para que a la próxima de hacer algún comentario mal formulado, se la piense dos veces.

Una mujer embarazada, es una mujer peligrosa.

Cuando se entero que Sakura estaba preñada se alegró completamente. Pero no tenía ni la más pálida idea de cómo actuar durante el proceso, por lo que se puso en plan de reunir información. Averiguó que el sistema se les revolucionaba completamente, vivían excitadas y tenían antojos prácticamente las veinticuatro horas del día. También que se volvían completamente insoportables…pero del cuento a la experiencia hay un largo trecho.

Podía vivir con eso de que vivían excitadas, es más, no tenía ninguna objeción , pero el hecho de que los antojos se le dieran a la madrugada, era lo más molesto del mundo.

Lamentaba haberse reído de Shikamaru cuando el muchacho le aconsejo _"no le digas que no, a menos que tengas algún tipo de sentencia de muerte". _En el momento le había sonado algo exagerado y dramático, pero al verle la cara de desgraciado al pobre hombre, quien estaba pasando en ese momento por los antojos de Ino, le hizo pensar que tal vez, y solo tal vez, aquello tenía algo de cierto.

Mirando la punta de sus pies, no pudo evitar pensar en aquel gato blanco, el que le había jodido la existencia por un día. ¿Qué hubiese sido de él, si Sakura hubiera querido quedarse con el maldito animal?

Probablemente su vida se hubiera vuelto un infierno, porque no había manera de que la muchacha le creyese que no lo quería muerto y sepultado, por lo tanto, la vida de pareja se les hubiese complicado. Es decir, con el gato todo el tiempo encima de Sakura, por miedo a que él lo fritase con un chidori, sus actividades sexuales se hubiesen reducido tal vez un cincuenta por ciento.

Y si el sexo hubiese escaseado, tal vez Sakura no estaría embarazada. Y si su mujer no estuviese esperando un hijo, el no estaría muerto de frio en esa banca.

Entonces: ¡TODO ERA CULPA DE NEJI POR HABERLE ROBADO AL ESTUPIDO Y PELUDO GATO!

Refuñando por lo bajo por haber suplantado al gato por una mujer con antojos que lo corría de su casa por no cumplir con el mandado, recordó la paliza que le había propinado cuando osó aparecerse por su cama sin el ramen con gusto a chocolate.

.

**FLASHBACK**

Cuando vio que todo almacén o posible establecimiento en el que pudiese adquirir tal asqueroso producto, estaban completamente cerrados, no le quedo otra que elaborar un plan. Su mente maquino por varios minutos las opciones discriminando aquellas que no podían servirle en propósito.

Volver sin la dichosa comida era peligroso, pero también lo era quedarse en el frio. Probablemente le daría hipotermia. Meditó también la opción de mezclar el ramen con trozos de chocolate, pero reflexiono que tratar de engañarla iba a ser peor, porque probablemente pensaría que la creía una inepta buena para nada, que no era capaz de diferenciar los alimentos.

Por lo que la única opción lógica que le quedaba era hacerse el desentendido y volver a la cama como si nada de eso hubiese pasado. Tal vez podía mentirle y decirle que lo había soñado, o algo por el estilo.

Sonriendo socarrón, se apresuro a regresar a su hogar, con fin de poner en marcha su plan inteligente y a prueba de fallas.

Cuando por fin ingreso al dormitorio, dudo en sí lo mejor era volver acostarse en la cama. Definitivamente dormir en el colchón era más incomodo, pero se podía salvar de algún que otro insulto, y quien sabe, tal vez de algún golpe. Pero cavilándolo más a fondo, si Sakura se daba cuenta que el había dormido en el sillón, iba a recordar que él no le trajo su preciado alimento, y ahí sí que no iba a tener excusa para evitar la paliza que le iba a dar.

Moviéndose con la sutileza de un puma acorralando a su presa, levantó las negras sabanas y se acostó. Permaneció inmóvil unos segundos para corroborar que la muchacha no se hubiese despertado. Implorando por lo bajo que su sueño fuese lo suficientemente profundo como para retenerla hasta la mañana.

Pero no todo deseo es posible. Y claramente, no toda embarazada tiene el sueño pesado.

En el momento en el que el Uchiha había suspirado contento por su hazaña, y cerrado los ojos, escuchó un pequeño _Click_, acompañado de una molesta luz.

Sakura había prendido la lámpara de mano, lo que significaba que Sakura estaba despierta.

Oh dios.

-Sasuke-kun…

-…

-Sasuke-kun ¿hay alguna razón por la cual decidiste acostarte sin antes darme mi ramen con sabor a chocolate?

-…

-Uchiha….

- Tal vez…-murmuró bajito. Rezándole mentalmente a todos los Hokages por apoyo.

-…Sasuke- repitió endureciendo el tono de voz.

-No había nada abierto Sakura… ¡además eso no existe!

-Oh pequeño, estoy SEGURA de que algo hay abierto a estas horas- respondió en un falso tono dulce.

Sasuke trago duro.

-…Ya duérmete Sakura, por la mañana lo compro- respondió volviéndose a acostar, ignorando completamente el sentimiento atorado en su garganta.

_Miedo_

Vale decir que no fue necesaria una respuesta. El Uchiha tampoco esperaba una. Sakura lo mando volar, traspasando su nueva ventana, la cual un mes atrás había sido destruida de la misma manera que ahora.

Definitivamente no volvería a hacerle reparaciones a la casa hasta que Sakura diera a luz.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

.

Sentado en esa incomoda y fría banca, gruñó por lo bajo.

¿Y ahora que se suponía que debía hacer?

No podía volver, porque definitivamente terminaría muerto. No podía quedarse allí porque moriría de frio, y ciertamente no pensaba ponerse a recorrer todo Konoha en busca del estúpido Ramen con sabor a chocolate.

Ramen. Ramen. Ramen.

ESTÚPIDO RAMEN Y ESTÚPIDO DOBE por siempre comerlo.

Y una lamparita se encendió en un cabeza.

_¡El dobe!_

Probablemente el Usuratonkachi tendría un arsenal de ramen en su casa, por lo tanto, si el dichoso producto que Sakura quería, verdaderamente existía, Naruto lo tenía que tener.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Luego de golpear una vez y no recibir respuesta. El Uchiha se encontró a si mismo prácticamente tirando abajo la puerta de su amigo. Sentía pena por Hinata, probablemente la despertaría, pero más pena se daba el mismo, por estas cagado de frio, a la intemperie y mendigando ramen.

Jodida vida le había tocado.

Cuando vio encenderse la luz al otro lado de la puerta, se enderezó las ropas. Estaba desesperado sí, pero tampoco quería aparentarlo frente a la única persona que podía burlarse del hasta el cansancio durante toda su vida.

-Maldición teme… ¿Qué quieres a estas horas? ¿Me extrañabas?- preguntó acomodándose la remera. Una que era de un extraño color verde agua, nada masculino y bastante pequeña para su gusto. Definitivamente era de Hinata.

-Tsk, ya basta idiota- respondió asqueado- tengo algo que pedirte.

-No teme, por tercera vez, no me voy a casar contigo- dijo bromeando entre bostezos.

-No seas dobe…necesito que me des algo de ramen…

-¿Ramen?- dijo incrédulo limpiándose con un dedo los oídos como si hubiera escuchado mal- ¿Uchiha Sasuke quiere ramen?

-No es para mí inútil, es para Sakura- gruño con obviedad.

-Oh… ya veo- murmuro adentrándose en su casa y riendo por lo bajo- no puedo creer que haya llegado el día en que finalmente Sakura Haruno consiguió dominar al Uchiha…

Sasuke lo siguió.

-No seas estúpido, es que vive con antojos- dijo exasperado- ¡me está volviendo loco!

-Oye… tú querías un hijo, ahora a aguantarse hombre- le contestó mientras que revolvía las alacenas en busca de su amado producto.

-Hmp…

-Ahora ¿qué clase de ramen quiere?- preguntó mirándolo sobre su hombro derecho.

-Con chocolate...

-¿Eh?...- preguntó sin entender

-¡Dije que quiere Ramen con CHOCOLATE!- gritó.

Naruto no contestó, solo se tiro al piso y comenzó a rodar como idiota. Obviamente los antojos de su mujer habían servido para alegrarle la madrugada al Uzumaki.

-¡Ya basta dobe!

-Oh teme… ¡estas jodido!- respondió entre risas- ¡Eso no existe!

-¡Como si no lo supiera idiota, pero Sakura insistió en que si!- exclamó malhumorado- ¡estoy dando vueltas desde las tres de la mañana!

-¿Desde las tres? ¡Pero si son las cinco!...-sin esperar respuestas, volvió a reír como loco.

-Tu ríe tranquilo idiota… ya voy a disfrutar yo cuando Hinata quede embarazada- dijo volteándose para salir de esa casa.

-¡Oye, con esas cosas no se bromea!

-Y por cierto, llevas puesta la remera de tu novia inútil.

-¿Qué?- preguntó extrañado, mirándose. Evidentemente, había confundido las ropas y no pudo evitar pensar lo poco masculino que se debía de ver en ese momento- ¡No se te ocurra contarle a nadie teme!

El Uchiha no contestó, simplemente siguió marchando hacia la puerta, para cerrarla lo más fuerte que pudo. Estaba enojado, y tenía que descargar su rabia con algo.

Cuanto más caminaba, mas indignado se sentía. Él era un Uchiha, un ninja elite, uno de los más fuertes, y sin embargo se encontraba despotricando solo, en el medio de la nada, porque su embarazada novia lo había corrido por no conseguirle un asqueroso postre.

Definitivamente el orgullo le había quedado por el piso.

¿Qué diría su padre si lo viera vagando solo por ser un completo dominado? Porque tenía que admitirlo. Sakura daba miedo cuando se lo proponía, pero él estaba completa e inevitablemente sometido a ella.

Había encontrado a la única mujer que lo podía controlar a su antojo. Que no tenía miedo de hacerle frente, que le pegaba sin pensar en las consecuencias porque sabía que él no era capaz de tocarle un pelo, y se había casado con ella.

Era un idiota. Pero estaba orgulloso de serlo.

Esa mujer lo había aceptado con todos sus defectos, lo había acompañado y apoyado a través de todo, y él no podía estar más orgulloso y feliz de poder compartir el resto de su vida con ella.

En medio de sus cursis pensamientos, su lamparita volvió a prenderse.

¡Había sido un estúpido!

Pero no por contestarle de la manera incorrecta a Sakura, o por no llevarle su postre.

Había sido un estúpido por no recurrir a lo más simple y básico para zafarse de cualquier situación dificultosa en temas de pareja.

En vez de enfrentarla y decirle lo tonta que era por querer algo completamente asqueroso e inexistente, tendría que solo haber asentido con la cabeza, decirle lo bonita que era, lo mucho que la amaba y lo orgulloso que estaba por tener un hijo con ella y _voilá._ Ella se hubiera olvidado de su estúpido postre.

Y el Uchiha volvió a sonreír.

Volvería a su casa y encararía a Sakura, y si tenía suerte, suplantaría una fría noche en una dura banca, por una sesión de besos calientes en un colchón cómodo.

Por dios, era _TAN_ inteligente.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Prendiendo la luz de mano que se encontraba junto a la muchacha, se acuclilló a su lado.

-Sakura…

-…

-Sakura, despierta- volvió a intentar- Vamos, levántate un segundo.

-¿Qué quieres Sasuke?- susurró dormida, pero todavía enojada por no haber podido satisfacer su antojo.

-Lo lamento… fui un idiota- susurró forzando las palabras. Claramente no sentía que todo el embrollo fuese su culpa, pero su instinto de supervivencia le pedía a gritos que se disculpara.

-Sí, la verdad que si- respondió sentándose- No me trajiste mi ramen sabor chocolate.

Reprimiendo las ganas de decirle que el tal alimento no existía, asintió.

-Si lo sé, pero es que de verd…-

-Sasuke-kun- interrumpió la pelirrosa, haciendo una extraña mueca.

-Déjame terminar Sakura, lo que paso fu…-

-¡UCHIHA CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA!- le gritó apretando su vientre.

Decidiendo que estaba recibiendo un regaño completamente gratuito, explotó. Allí estaba él, como un completo idiota disculpándose sin razón, y su mujer le gritaba como si el maldito ramen fuese el último alimento sobre la faz de la tierra.

-¡Estas loca! ¡Yo como un cornudo disculpándome y tu gritándome en medio de la cara!- espetó a pocos centímetros del rostro de la muchacha.

Sakura, ni lenta ni torpe, tomo uno de los negros mechones de cabello de su novia y tiro hacia adelante.

-Escúchame bien Uchiha…y presta atención -le susurro tétricamente perforándolo con la mirada- ¡Acabo de romper bolsa, así que me vas a llevar YA al hospital, si no quieres que te castre aquí y ahora!

-¿Qu-que?- dijo anonadado, mientras que las palabras le caían lentamente como fichas- ¡S-si ya nos vamos!

Sin esperar contestación, el muchacho la tomo en brazos y salto por el mismo agujero que su cuerpo había realizado en la pared horas antes. Sin importarle que no tuviera abrigo y que su mujer vestía solo un simple camisón de seda rosa.

-¡UCHIHA!- le gritó en el oído apretándose más a su cuerpo- ¡Hace un frio de los mil demonios y no me dejaste ni agarrar un saco!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Luego de varias horas de trabajo de parto, un agudo llanto se escucho en una blanca habitación del hospital central de Konoha.

-Sasuke-kun ¿no es hermosa?- preguntó sonriente la pelirrosa mientras que sostenía a su hija en su pecho.

-Si…- murmuró mirando embobado a la pequeña criatura que Sakura tenía en brazos.

Recapitulando lo pasado, Sasuke no pudo pensar un solo momento en el que hubiese estado más feliz. Su hija había nacido, y aunque él ahora tenía dos dientes menos, una pelada del tamaño de su mano y un machucón importante en su mejilla, todo cortesía de su mujer, quien había alegado que los dolores de parto era su culpa por haberla dejado embarazada, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Cómo quieres llamarla?- preguntó entre risas la muchacha, quien no pudo evitar largar una carcajada cuando vio al muchacho con dos agujeros negros en la boca. Después vería como le volvía a pegar los dientes.

-Mikoto- respondió sin dudar, sonriendo ampliamente y acercando su rostro para besar a su mujer.

Finalmente el Sasuke Uchiha tenía una familia propia. Una que pensaba proteger hasta las últimas consecuencias. Ahora lo único que faltaba era casarse con Sakura, pensó, dándole lugar a su mente para maquinar que tenía que ponerse en plan de recabar información acerca de cómo hacer la gran pregunta.

Sonaba simple pero, _¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_ era una pregunta más difícil de lo que aparentaba.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡THE END!<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

¡Hola!

Pues, este es mi pequeño regalito del día de la madre.

¡Quería hacerlo gracioso, pero a la vez mostrar lo que pasaron nuestras madres y padres para tenernos!

Amo a mi mama, así que ¡FELIZ DIA DE LA MADRE ADELANTADO A MI MAMA!

Espero que les haya gustado. No lo subí el domingo, el día correspondiente al día de la madre, porque voy a estar media complicada. De todas maneras, voy a hacer lo IMPOSIBLE para actualizar a medio vivir a tiempo.

¡SALUDOS!

¡Gracias x leer y por dejar reviews!

.


End file.
